Love Don't Cost A Thing
by Mayelin1000
Summary: this is the first time that i have writed a story. i hope ya like it. this story is about gordo and lizzie. lizzie starts to like gordo. and gordo tells her that he has always liked her.
1. chp 1

****

Love don't cost a thing

Today was like every other day lizzie got up from bed and went to go take a shower. Then when she came out she got dress and went downs stairs to eat breakfast. Like usual matt starts talking nasty stuff about her. Lizzie ignores him every single time. Then lizzie said bye to her mom and dad and got her book back and went to school. When lizzie got to school she saw gordo and Miranda. She said hi and then started to talk about her annoying brother and how much she wish he was never born. Then lizzie saw Ethan going by and she forgot about her brother. 

Lizzie said hi to Ethan when he passed by and Ethan said hi back. Lizzie was so happy that she was talking to him. Then lizzie was talking to gordo and Miranda about what they are going to do over the summer and then Miranda said that she is going to Mexico to visit her grandparents and gordo said he will be staying here hanging out with her. Lizzie was so mad that Miranda was living but she is happy that gordo is not going to leave her alone. 

Then it passed two months and it was the last day of school lizzie was so happy but at the same time sad because Miranda had already left to Mexico. Then on 6th period lizzie asked gordo to go to her house after school to go to the movies or rent a movie. Then gordo said okay. Then after school lizzie was walking with gordo to the house when all of a sodden lizzie tripe's and falls on top of gordo lizzie was right on his face and both were staring at each other. Then gordo kisses lizzie. Lizzie was so surprise then when they stopped kissing lizzie was just so surprise that she couldn't say not even a word. Then gordo talks and says lizzie I have something to tell you. Ummmm I like a lot since the first time a saw you all these years I have liked you but never dared to tell you until now.

Lizzie was so surprise that she didn't even know what to say. All lizzie could think of was about the kiss. Then gordo says lizzie do you want to be my girlfriend and lizzie finally talks and says I don't know I mean first we have been best friends and know you like me. Ummm I don't know and then lizzie says I got to go. But gordo says wait and kisses her again and she just walked home. When lizzie go home she went strait to her room and starts thinking about gordo and about the kiss and the beautiful words that he said.

Lizzie keeps on thinking about the kiss he gave her and how could it felt. Lizzie thought in her head if she would ever go out with him on a date. Lizzie thought about if Miranda would ever believe her. Lizzie couldn't forget about him. Then all of a sodden the phone rings and lizzie picks it up and says hello then she notice it was gordo and then gordo said hello and he said so lizzie did u think about it? And lizzie said yeah and I think I am going to give it a try but if I don't wanna I will say no and we could go back to being regular friends. Then gordo said okay. 


	2. chp 2

****

The next morning Lizzie woke up and went to school when she got there. She notices gordo waiting for her at her locker. She said he gordo. And he said hey baby. Lizzie was so happy. She realized that, that is the first time someone has ever called her baby. Then gordo said that why don't they walk together since they have the same class. Lizzie said okay. Then while they were walking gordo got closer to Lizzie and crabbed her hand. While they kept walking everybody was staring at them. Lizzie was so embarrassed that she let go his hand. 

Then gordo said whats wrong. And she said I am embarrassed because yesterday we were best friends and now you're my boyfriend. This is going to fast. Then gordo said don't be embarrassed for whats going on with us. So what if people stair at us. I don't care what other people talk about us. And u shouldn't either. Lizzie didn't say a thing. Then when they got to the classroom Lizzie sat in the back and gordo took a chair and sat right by her. Everybody was staring at them. 

Then after class Lizzie went to her locker and when she opened it she found a rose in there. She knew that I was from gordo. When she saw gordo she said thank you for the rose. Then he said your welcome. Then Lizzie was leaving for her next class. But gordo said wait. And she said what. And he gave her a kiss in the mouth. She was very surprised and at the same time embarrassed. Everybody was talking about them to for the whole entire day. After school gordo asked Lizzie if she would like to go to the movies tonight Lizzie said okay. Then gordo told her I'd walk you home. Then when Lizzie was about to go in her house gordo kissed her again and she said bye.

Then when Lizzie got home she went into her room to go see if she had something pretty to wear for tonight. Then Lizzie's mom called her to go eat but Lizzie said that she don't want none because she is going to the theaters with gordo. Lizzie isn't ever going to tell her mom about gordo and her. 


	3. chp3

****

Then Lizzie took a shower and got dressed. Around 6:30 gordo called Lizzie and asked her if she was ready. Lizzie said yeah. Then gordo said well I am going to go pick you up now okay? Lizzie said okay. Then she closed the phone and hurried to the mirror to put on some make up. Lizzie was so happy that she was going on a date with gordo. Then Lizzie heard the doorbell and hurried down the stairs to go open the door to gordo. Before living gordo saw Lizzie's mom in the living room and went to go say hi. Then Lizzie's mom said hi and said to don't come to late.

Then gordo said bye and Lizzie and him left the house. Then while they were walking gordo said that she looks very nice. Lizzie said thanks. While they were waiting for the bus. Gordo got close to Lizzie and gave her a kiss. Lizzie couldn't believe it. Then the bus came and they went in the bus. When they got there. Gordo asked Lizzie if they want to see the movie honey or love don't cost a thing? Lizzie said honey. Then they took some popcorn and went into the room. Then they sat all the way in the back and gordo kissed her again and asked her if she likes him. 

Lizzie didn't answer him and just stayed quiet. When the movie was over gordo took Lizzie home and at the door he said bye and kissed her. Then Lizzie said bye. Before he left Lizzie said gordo wait. And he said wut? She said I need some time. He said I'll wait just remember I love u. then lizzie went inside her house and went to her room when she got there she changed clothes and went to bed. Lizzie couldn't sleep. All she could think off was about gordo. Lizzie thinked of it all night and she finally realized that she likes gordo. 

When she got up in the morning she got dressed and went downstairs eat her breakfast and went to school. She wanted to go to school to tell gordo that she likes him. When Lizzie got to school she saw gordo standing at her locker. Lizzie said hi and gordo said hi. He said so…. Did u think about it? She said yeah. So do u like me yes or no? Lizzie said yeah. I thinked about it all night and I realized that I do. I love u a lot. Then gordo kissed Lizzie and everybody was staring at them.

Lizzie was so happy that she didn't care that everybody was staring at them. Then they walked together to class and eat together at lunch. After school gordo walked Lizzie home and said that he is going to call her later. When Lizzie went into her room she saw a big mess all her clothes were everywhere. She already knew who it was it was MATTTTTTTTTT. Then he said u rang. Why did u do this? 

Because I wanted to see all the ugly clothes that u have. Then Lizzie said MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Lizzie's mom came up and said wuts wrong Lizzie? Lizzie said look what matt did to my room. Then Lizzie's mom asked mat why did he do that he said because I wanted to see all the ugly clothes that she have. Then Lizzie's mom said matt your grounded. Matt said what? Why? Lizzie's mom said because off what u did. Then Lizzie cleaned her room and went to go eat at the night gordo called Lizzie and said hi how is u doing? She said fine only that when I came home matt messed up my room. Gordo laughed. 


	4. chp 4

****

Then gordo said lizzie have u talked to Miranda? Lizzie said no I have u? no I lost her number. Lizzie said oh. Then lizzie said do u think that we should tell Miranda about us too. Gordo said ummmm I don't know what do u think? I think we should because what about she find out from somebody else. She would be mad at us. Then gordo said okay but whose going to tell her. U or me? Ummmm I don't know. I think I will. Cause u know girl to girl. Then gordo said okay. Then gordo said when r u going to call her. 

I don't know I think I'll call her before going to bed. Then gordo said okay. The gordo said lizzie I got 2 go. Okay byeee. Then lizzie said bye. Then lizzie went to her purse to go get Miranda's number. When lizzie got the number she called Miranda. When Miranda picked it up she said hi Miranda is lizzie. Then Miranda said hi lizzie whats up? Noting. Then lizzie said so how's it going in Mexico? Fine. I like being here its very fun. Though I miss u and gordo a lot. 

Then lizzie said I miss u too. Then lizzie said umm Miranda I have to tell u something. Miranda said what? Ummm I know your not going to believe it but me and gordo are boyfriend and girlfriend. Miranda said what? When did this happen? How did this happen? Lizzie said one day gordo just told me and gave me a kiss and I liked it I don't know how that happen but It just did and I am very happy. Miranda said o my gosh. I can't believe it. Lizzie said I know I couldn't believe it either. Then Miranda said umm lizzie I would like to chat but I am about to go eat. So I'll call u back tomorrow. Lizzie said okay. Have fun. Then when lizzie closed the phone she went to bed. 

The next morning lizzie got up and got dressed when she got down stairs she eat her breakfast and said bye to her mom and dad and went to school. When lizzie got to school she saw gordo. Then she said hey gordo. Gordo said hey baby. Whats up? Noting u? same. Ohh so did u talk to Miranda yeah she couldn't believe it when I told her. But at the end she was happy for us. Then gordo ohh that's good. 

Then after school lizzie asked gordo if he would like to come over? Then gordo said okay I'll come over later. Okay bye. Bye. Then while lizzie was walking to school she saw Kate kissing this ugly boy. Lizzie was like o my gosh. Then lizzie notice that It was Brian in 7th grade. She was like o my gosh I can't believe it. Kate was kissing a 7th grader. And a ugly boy. Lizzie just walked strait and tried to forget about what she saw. 


End file.
